The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of dahlia grown for use in mixed combinations, beds and the landscape. The new variety is known botanically as Dahlia variabilis and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Peach Flamingo’.
The genus Dahlia is in the family Compositae . The flower of ‘Peach Flamingo’ is classified as a Cactus-type inflorescence whose ray flowers (appearing as petals) are rolled for approximately half of their length and are flat at the base. The ray flowers are arranged in whorls surrounding a central cluster of disc florets.
The inventor's Dahlia breeding program was commenced in 2007 in Commentry in central France. The objective of the breeding program is to combine certain desirable commercial characteristics including large cactus-type flowers with many petals, decorative foliage, novel colors and color combinations and a naturally dwarf and branching habit which eliminates the necessity to apply chemical growth regulators or repeated manual pinching.
The inventor's breeding stock consists of an isolated plot of dahlia varieties (named and unnamed) which have been selected or raised by the inventor from previous generations. The inventor allows open pollination of the breeding stock, but positions possible parents in particular proximities in order to increase the opportunity for desirable crosses. The potential parent varieties are planted in May of each year and seed is harvested and stored in October and November of the same year. Seeds are sown in March of the following year, planted into the open ground in June and evaluated and, if very promising, set aside in August. Those selections which the inventor considers worthy of introduction are multiplied in the fall of the year of selection in the inventor's tissue culture laboratory. Typically, from sowing 2,500 harvested seeds, approximately 5 seedlings will be put forward for commercial performance trials and potential introduction.
‘Peach Flamingo’ arose from the breeding program described above and was selected by the inventor in August 2012. The inventor selected ‘Peach Flamingo’ for its large peach-colored cactus-type flowers which are borne on sturdy and naturally branching plants.
The parents of ‘Peach Flamingo’ are unknown seedlings or varieties of cactus-type dahlias. 
The first asexual reproduction of ‘Peach Flamingo’ was conducted in fall 2012 using micro cuttings in the inventor's laboratory in Commentry, France. Subsequent asexual propagation was carried out by stem cuttings at the inventor's nursery starting in April 2013. Since that time under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics have been determined stable, uniform, and to be reproduced true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.